The Ocean
by Tobirion
Summary: Zack, Leon and Cloud go to the beach. Zack/Leon/Cloud. Boy, this is fun.


**Heh heh, another one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zack, Leon or Cloud, even though I _really_ want to. -cries-**

* * *

"Take that, Zac—ugh!" 

Zack felt his heart freeze as Cloud disappeared under an unexpected wave. For a few heart-wrenching seconds, nothing happened. Then Cloud burst out of the ocean, spluttering and swiping seaweed out of his spikes.

Zack let his held breath out slowly, not realizing that he was doing it in the first place. He waded through the water (he was a lot closer—when did he start running?) and unceremoniously threw Cloud onto his back.

"Put me down!" Cloud growled and squirmed.

"No. The ocean's too dangerou-"

Cloud kicked Zack with the heel of his foot, and they haphazardly fell into the water.

They were both hauled out from under the water by a very angry looking, very _dry_ Leon. …Half dry. Leon was 'battling with jellyfish' twenty feet offshore, and Zack and Cloud had ran into the deeper water, where they had a quick but furious splash-fight.

Zack eyed Leon's otherwise-dry torso, and the man's disgruntled look.

Leon tugged them both out of the water, Zack following obediently with a grin, and Cloud, with a nervous look. It was a well-known fact that Leon _hated_ water—so why did he go all the way out…?

Zack grinned cheekily. Leon was _worried_ about them. Sure enough, when he looked, Leon's ears were bright red.

Once onto the hot sand, Leon pushed them towards their blanket and said sternly, "No more ocean."

"…What?" Cloud gaped.

Zack said, "It's dangerous out there. What if you were swept away by currents or eaten by a stingray?"

Cloud merely blinked. "They don't eat people."

"So? The point is, the ocean's too dangerous, and you're not allowed in."

Cloud frowned. "And are _you_ allowed in?"

Zack looked at Leon. Leon shook his head and gave the ocean a glare.

"…I guess not."

"And are you allowed, Leon?" Cloud crawled through the sand and around the blanket, so he could sit closer to the brunet.

Leon shifted his eyes, to stare at Cloud, and then at Zack. He shrugged and reached into their cooler. "…You tell me," he said, and flopped backwards onto the blanket, beer in hand.

"You're not allowed either, Leon. So no one can go into the ocean." Zack lay down as well.

Cloud let an unconscious pout form on his face. He crawled up the blanket this time and bent over Leon, whose eyes opened when Cloud's shadow passed over his face.

With an impish grin, Cloud trailed a finger down Leon's jaw. He said sadly, "…But I really like the ocean." His fingers disappeared into brown locks, and he gave the gentlest of tugs.

"Can I go if you come with me?"

Leon swallowed thickly, and almost jumped when Zack began laughing.

Cloud almost said something about how he was completely serious about 'persuading' Leon to let him back into the water, but Zack's arms wound around his body, and he forgot to say it as he was pulled into a naked chest.

"As interesting as that would have been, I don't want sand everywhere," Zack said.

Cloud felt himself relaxing, pressing backwards into Zack, even though it was so hot outside. Leon set his beer beside the blanket and rolled over onto his side. He buried his face into Cloud's hair, and sighed deeply when Cloud snuggled closer, listening to his heartbeat.

Cloud sighed contentedly. He never considered himself lunch meat, but that's what he was—sandwiched. He pressed his cheek into Leon's tanned chest and grasped Zack's hand in his own.

"…M'kinda sleepy…" Zack mumbled.

"…We probably shouldn't sleep out here in the sun," Leon began, but he was much to content and comfortable and _complete_ to finish the sentence.

-----------------------

_God…_

Zack opened his eyes, to find himself in the same position as earlier—Cloud nestled against his chest, arm draped over both him _and_ Leon…

He moved so he could turn off his lamp—why was it so bright anyway? Their bedroom's walls weren't such a pretty pink-red…

Zack let out a pained hiss. This _wasn't _their bedroom, there _wasn't_ a light switch, and he was more burnt than a piece of his 'gourmet' toast.

In disbelief, he glanced at Cloud. The poor blond was still asleep—luckily—because he was redder than a lobster. Leon was—

Zack huffed. He and Cloud burn, and Leon just gets unbelievably _tan_. Not. Fair.

"Ugh…guys…" His voice was pathetic.

Leon stirred, and effortlessly pushed himself up on his hands. He looked once at his two lovers, and dissolved into helpless laughter. Some of this penetrated Cloud's thick skull, and he woke up, blinking.

"What's so funn—_ouch!_" He had tried to sit up, but fell down with a grunt of pain.

"What happened?" He asked miserably.

"We fell asleep on the beach without an umbrella, in the middle of the day." Leon snickered, and gestured towards the sky, where the sun was setting in a million brilliant shades of red, orange and yellow. Leon stood, stretched, and picked up their cooler.

Zack (with considerably less flair as usual) said, "To the hotel," and staggered to his feet, wincing horribly.

"Isn't it a motel?" Cloud asked through gritted teeth.

"What's the difference? It doesn't matter; hotels _and_ motels are always the best for-"

"You know," Leon said as he packed away their blanket, "You both are too sunburnt to move around too much. I suggest you both lie down when we get back, and _take it like men._" He said this with a predatory glance at Cloud, and an amused (and slightly challenging) look at Zack.

Zack spluttered, "But _Le-on! _That's _your_ job!" He looked shocked.

Leon smiled, and gently led them in the direction of Atlantica, their _**M**_otel.

"Not tonight, it isn't," he said smugly.

* * *

**That was fun. Review, please! **


End file.
